polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Romaniaball
Romaniaball |nativename = Mingea România |founded = 26/12/1989 |onlypredecessor = SR Romaniaball |predicon = RS Romania |ended = Present |image = TTwbe48.png |caption = Proud to be Romanian! |government = Semi-presidential Republic |personality = Caring for his clay (sometimes even for others' clay), religious, friendly, hospitable, creative, IT Expert, lazy, careless, conflict avoider but loves conflict. |language = Romanian |type = Latin Dacian |capital = Bucharestball |affiliation = UNball NATOball EUball Kebab removing agency Danube Commissionball |religion = Orthodoxy (Main) Protestantism Catholicism |friends = Wife Bulgariaball (Best Friend) Serbiaball Greeceball Armeniaball Polandball Slovakiaball Czechiaball Georgiaball Azerbaijanball Brother Sister Brother HUE Sister (Sometimes) Brother Brother Brother Brother Son USAball Canadaball Australiaball EU Leader Jobs Factory (Sometimes) Netherlandsball Chinaball Anime K-pop Israelcube South Africaball Iraqball Srpska Republicball Croatiaball |enemies = Dirty Gypsy Clay Stealer Russian Separatist Hungarian Separatist Turkic Separatist Flag Stealer Russian Puppet Mad Max Part Of Serbia Commie Past Albaniaball (Sometimes) Macedoniaball (Sometimes) Indiaball (Sometimes) Kebab (Sometimes) Hungaryball (Sometimes) Ukraineball (Sometimes) Austriaball (Sometimes) ISISball |likes = SPQRball, Daciaball, Dragostea din Tei, Sea Access, America's Freedom, Gica Hagi, Nadia Comaneci, Simona Halep, Blood, Mici, Mamaliga, Trianon, Moldovaball, Vlad the Impaler, Transfăgărășan, Constantin Brâncuși, Aurel Vlaicu, Sarmale, Ardeal, Football is awesome!, B.U.G. Mafia, Roberta Metsola |hates = Bozgor (means countryless, invader, one without homeland) Clay stealer; being called gypsy, slav, thief, gypsyland or beggar; Communism, Liviu Dragnea, Traian Basescu, Klaus Werner Iohannis. |predecessor = Dark Past |intospace = Yes (Dumitru Prunariu) |bork = Mici Mici, Mămăligă Mămăligă |food = Mici, Sarmale, Mămăligă, Drob, Ciorbă, Papanaşi, Zacuscă, Pârjoale, Cozonac, Jumări, Iahnie de Fasole, Pomana Porcului, Slanină. |status = Of burnings here |notes = Sus e Iancu pe statuie şi le dă la unguri m***, Doamne ocoroteşte-i pe români. |reality = Romania |gender = Male}} Romaniaball is a vampire countryball in Eastern Europe. His capital is Bucharestball and his wife is Moldovaball. He is obsessed with removing Gypsyball from his clay and is often seen in the comics arguing with Gypsyballs. If Polandball cannot into space and Estoniaball cannot into nordic, Romaniaball cannot into less corrupt. Like Serbiaball and Slovakiaball, Romaniaball hates Hungaryball often fighting or arguing with him in comics, but it's not always the case, in spite of their differences they can into friends. History 'Dacia and Rome (168 BC - 275 AD)' He was born as Daciaball a long time ago. Ancient Greeceball called him Getae and they were friends, but to SPQRball he was Daciaball and they hated each other. Herodotus called him "the fairest and most courageous of men" because he believed in immortality and was not afraid to die. Daciaballs thought that after he dies his spirit will go to Zamolxis, his central god, and he will live forever in the afterlife. Although they shared a common culture, Daciaballs lived in different tribes, but in 168 BC King Rubobostes united many Dacian tribes forming a single Daciaball with the capital at Sarmizegetusa. His successor, King Oroles, opposed a Germaniaball invasion in Daciaball. Due to an initial failure, King Oroles punished his soldiers to sleep at their wives' feet and do the household chores. Subsequently, the now "highly motivated" Dacian army defeated Germaniaball and King Oroles lifted all sanctions. The following king, Burebista, united all Dacian tribes under his command and destroyed all vineyards to make his soldiers more disciplined. He further expanded Daciaball's clay by defeating Gaulball and eventually came into conflict with SPQRball but war was avoided. After King Burebista's death in 44 BC Daciaball was divided in 5 smaller kingdoms ruled by religious elites. In spite of their division, the Dacian tribes would fight together whenever they were threatened by a foreign attack. In 85 AD King Decebalus reunified Daciaball, then fought 3 wars against SPQRball under 2 Emperors. In 89 AD he defeated a SPQRball invasion, forcing SPQRball to pay him tribute, securing a period of independence during which Decebalus consolidated his rule. In 101, SPQRball would invade Daciaball again, under Emperor Trajan who seeked to end the shameful tribute that SPQRball had to pay and to conquer Daciaball as it was a rich kingdom in gold. King Decebalus was defeated in 102 but remained in power as a client king. Wanting to regain independence, King Decebalus rebelled against SPQRball in 105 but was defeated in 106, he committed suicide to avoid capture and Daciaball was absorbed in SPQRball. 'The Migrators (275 - 1310)' Unable to defend Daciaball from Gothsball, SPQRball administration left Daciaball between 271 AD and 275 AD. In 376, Gothsball were conquered by Hunball. In 454, Hunball disintegrated. In 469, Gepidsball took the clay. In 567, Avarballs took Transylvaniaball. In 681, when First Bulgarian Empireball was established Romaniaball became part of it except for Transylvaniaball who was under Avarballs. In 804, the First Bulgarian Empireball conquered Transylvaniaball and formed the Duchy of Gelouball, Duchy of Gladball and Duchy of Menumorutball. In the 10th century, Magyarsball started the Hungarian conquest of Transylvania and gradually conquered Duchy of Gelouball, Duchy of Gladball and Duchy of Menumorutball. In 1018, Pechenegsball defeated the First Bulgarian Empireball and took their clay from Romaniaball. In 1091, Cumaniaball defeated Pechenegsball and took their clay from Romaniaball. In the 12th century all of Transylvaniaball was under Kingdom of Hungaryball. In 1185, Vlachs in Wallachia (South Romania) with the Bulgarians rose up against Byzantineball and created Second Bulgarian Empireball. In 1204, the pope elevated the head of the Bulgarian church to the rank of "primas of all Bulgaria and Vlachia". However Cumaniaball defeated the Second Bulgarian Empireball in the north and retook control of Wallachia. In 1241, during the Mongol Empireball invasion of Europe Cumaniaball domination of Wallachia ended, there is no evidence of direct Mongol Empireball rule but remains likely. Parts of Wallachia were disputed between Kingdom of Hungaryball and Second Bulgarian Empireball, eventually Kingdom of Hungaryball took all of Wallachia in 1242 while Moldavia (East Romania) was part of Mongol Empireball and Transylvaniaball (West Romania) was also under Kingdom of Hungaryball. The first reference of Romanian rulers dates to 1246 in a charter of King Bela IV of Kingdom of Hungaryball that mentions Romanian rulers who are his vassals: Seneslau, Litovoi, Ioan and Farcaș. The charter only states their existance suggesting that they existed before 1246. In 1277, Litovoi (who may be the Litovoi from 1246 or his son) revolted against Kingdom of Hungaryball by refusing to pay tribute. The rebellion ended in 1278 when Litovoi was killed in battle and his brother Bărbat was taken prisoner by Kingdom of Hungaryball. After Bărbat paid his ransom and recognized Kingdom of Hungaryball's rule he took his brother's throne. 'Medieval Romanian States (1310 - 1848) ' In 1310, Wallachiaball was founded by Basarab I as a client state of Kingdom of Hungaryball. Popular legends claim that Wallachiaball was founded in 1290 by Negru-Voda of Făgăraș, however no historical doccuments were found to confirm this. In 1330, Basarab I successfully revolted against Kingdom of Hungaryball and Wallachiaball became independent after the Battle of Posada when 10,000 Romanians defeated 30,000 Hungarians. Wallachiaball}} In 1345, Kingdom of Hungaryball was victorious against Mongol Empireball in Moldavia (East Romania) with the help of local Romanians and took the clay as his own. In 1347, Moldaviaball was founded by Dragoş as a client state with support from Kingdom of Hungaryball to better defend Transylvaniaball against Mongol Empireball. In 1359, Bogdan I the Founder (who was voivode of Maramuresball in 1342 - 1345) revolted against Dragoş and the Kingdom of Hungaryball securing Moldaviaball's independence. Kingdom of Hungaryball did not initially recognise Moldaviaball's indpendence and attacked it to take back the clay but after a few failed attemps it eventually recognized Moldaviaball's independence. Kingdom of Hungaryball}} In the 14th century kebab come from the south. Both Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball fought kebab for most of their history with periods of freedom and suzeranity when they had to pay tribute to kebab. And a love - hate relationship with Kingdom of Hungaryball and Kingdom of Polandball who sometimes help them and sometimes fought them. In 1389, Mircea the Elder attacked kebab and took Dobrujaball for Wallachiaball. In 1394, Sultan Beyazid I crossed the Danube with over 40,000 men, an impressive army at that time. Wallachiaball only had about 10,000 men. The two armies clashed at the Battle of Rovine where Mircea the Elder outsmarted and removed kebab. Mircea the Elder died in 1418 and kebab reclaimed Dobrujaball 2 years after his death. Vlad the Impaler ruled Wallachiaball in 1456 - 1462, he impaled kebab and ate next to their fresh bodies, in spite of his cruel and sadic tendencies he is a just yet cruel ruler loved by the people, he is no vampire but his body was never found and people began telling stories. The legend says that during his reign you could leave your gold purse unattended in the marketplace without fear that someone will try to steal it. His revolt against kebab eventually failed and Wallachiaball became a client state, able to retain its autonomy by paying tribute to kebab. Stephen the Great ruled Moldaviaball's in 1457 - 1504 and had a 34-2 win-lose ratio against kebab in spite of being outnumbered in every battle. He was religious, didn't like wars and wanted peace with other countries but did what he had to do to protect his country. For every victory against kebab he built a new church. One day he asked all European nations to join him in a new crusade against kebab, but nobody came as they are were too busy fighting each other. Shorty after his death Moldaviaball became a client state of kebab. kebab.}} Wallachiaball, Moldaviaball and Transylvaniaball briefly united under Michael the Brave, he became prince of Wallachiaball in 1593, removed kebab in 1595, became prince of Transylvaniaball in 1599 and prince of Moldaviaball in 1600. The unity lasted only one year after which, Michael the Brave was assassinated at the orders of Austrian Empireball. After his death Transylvaniaball came under Austrian Empireball's rule while Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball became client states of kebab again. While the union was short-lived, it became the bedrock of the national conscience of Romanians. The seal of Michael the Brave from 1600 depicted the Black Eagle of Wallachiaball, the Aurochs Head of Moldaviaball, the Seven Hills of Transylvaniaball and Two Rampant Lions affronts supporting the trunk of a tree, as a symbol of reunited Daciaball. In 1660, kebab took Transylvaniaball. In 1683, kebab was removed at the Battle of Vienna and Austrian Empireball took Transylvaniaball. Although some of its people were Magyars or Germans most were Romanian peasants. Their harsh treatment led to a rebellion headed by 3 sherfs called: Horea, Cloșa, Crișan. The rebellion failed but in 1785 Austrian Empireball abolished serfdom in Transylvaniaball. In 1699, Austrian Empireball took Bukovinaball (smaller region north of Moldaviaball). In 1765, Transylvaniaball was declared a Grand Principality, further consolidating its special separate status within Austrian Empireball. In 1806, the Russo-Turkish war started, after 6 years of battle Russian Empireball won and annexed the eastern half of Moldaviaball, known as Bessarabiaball. While under the Russian Empireball she became one of the poorest provinces in Europe. In 1848, Hungaryball wanted freedom and equality from Austrian Empireball, Transylvanian Romanians initially supported Hungaryball, until they realised that Hungaryball wanted freedom and equality only for Hungarians which is not freedom and equality, and also wanted to unite Transylvaniaball with Hungaryball. Then Transylvanian Romanians looked to Austrian Empireball for support, initially they were ignored but when Hungaryball declared independence Austrian Empireball opened to the Romanian demands and bloody conflict ensued between the Hungarian nobles and their Romanian serfs led by Avram Iancu. After Hungaryball's defeat, Austrian Empireball rejected the demand of creating a province for Romanians ( Transylvaniaball grouped alongside Banatball and Bukovinaball) out of fear of replacing Hungarian nationalism with potential Romanian separatism. Yet Austrian Empireball wasn't hostile to the creation of Romanian administrative offices in Transylvaniaball and granted the Romanians numerous liberties and rights. 'Union, Reforms, Freedom, Kingdom (1848 - 1914)' In 1848, due to the strong cultural connection and economic proximity, Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball made a customs union. In 1856, the end of the Crimean-War led to a context favorable for union. In 1857 ad-hoc meetings were organized where Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball's population expressed their desire for union. In 1858, Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball brought their case to a congress of the Great Powers held in Parisball. The Great Powers decided to allow a formal union and created a constitution known as "The Convention from Paris". According to it, they will be known as United Principalities of Moldavia and Wallachiaball but will have separate institiutions, except for two of them. The same convention stated that the army will keep its old flags, with the addition of a blue ribbon on each of them. On 5 January 1859, colonel Alexander Ioan Cuza was elected prince of Moldaviaball. And on 24 January 1859, Wallachiaball elected the same man as prince. Thus the Romanians fulfilled the rules of the convention and United Principalities of Moldavia and Wallachiaball was born. (Nowdays 24th of January is a national holiday in Romaniaball representing the birth of modern Romania). After union, Alexander Ioan Cuza carried out reforms including abolishing serfdom and started to unite the official institutions one by one. In 1862, with help from unionists he unified the government and parliament effectively merging Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball in one country and the country's name was changed to United Principalities of Romaniaball. It was a delicate problem but in 1863 kebab finally recognised this double election and union, but only as long as Alexander Ioan Cuza was prince. However, Alexander Ioan Cuza is unpopular with conservatives and in 1866 he was overthrown. This time a prince from a foreign dynasty, prince Carol, replaced him. With Alexander Ioan Cuza no longer the prince, kebab wanted Wallachiaball and Moldovaball to separate, threatening to invade United Principalities of Romaniaball if they refuse to obey, but due to Alexander Ioan Cuza's reforms and Carol's support from Franceball (protect little brother reasons) and Kingdom of Prussiaball (Carol was German reasons), kebab couldn't remove United Principalities of Romaniaball. The union was consolidated by adopting a new constitution which changed the country's name in simply Romaniaball. In the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867, Austria-Hungaryball was born and now Hungaryball had control over Transylvaniaball. This was devastating for Trasnylvanian Romanians who started being oppressed, had no rights again and went through magyarization, an artifical attempt of cultural conversion. In 1877, Russian Empireball declared war to kebab. Romaniaball wanted to join but Russian Empireball refused because he did not want Romaniaball at the winners' negociation table, since he wanted some of Romaniaball's clay. Luckly, Russian Empireball couldn't remove kebab at Plevenball and asked Romaniaball for help. Romaniaball accepted with condition that Russian Empireball respects his integrity of clay and counts him as part of the winners. Russian Empireball accepted and Romaniaball took command of the Russo-Romanian troops then removed kebab at Plevenball after a long siege. After 9th of May 1877 Romaniaball became independent from kebab. However Russian Empireball took some of Romaniaball's clay in spite of the treaty, but "gave" Northern Dobrujaball in return. "Gave" because Northern Dobrujaball was part of kebab not Russian Empireball and as a winner Romaniaball already has rights to new clay according to the treaty. This was seen as a violation of the treaty and highly criticized by Franceball and Kingdom of Prussiaball but none would risk a war with Russian Empireball. On 14 March 1881, Romaniaball became Kingdom of Romaniaball under King Carol I. The late 19th century represented a period of freedom and rebirth for Kingdom of Romaniaball, a lot of cultural and economic progress was made. A lot of intellectuals emerged: writers, poets, scientists, artists. Most notably Mihai Eminescu, Constantin Brancusi, Nicolae Iorga and George Enescu. In 1912 when the First Balkan War started Kingdom of Romaniaball demanded Kingdom of Bulgariaball the city of Silistraball in exchange for their neutrality, Kingdom of Bulgariaball accepted. However at the end of the First Balkan War the Kingdom of Bulgariaball refused to give up the city, as such when the Second Balkan War of 1913 started Kingdom of Romaniaball joined Kingdom of Serbiaball and Kingdom of Greeceball, defeated Kingdom of Bulgariaball and took all of Southern Dobrujaball. 'World War I and War with Hungary (1914 - 1920)' When World War I started Kingdom of Romaniaball was neutral. In 1916 the Entente persuaded him to join them by promissing Banatball, Transylvaniaball and Bukovinaball from Austria-Hungaryball if they win. Regions that had a Romanian majority as Bukovina used part of Moldaviaball while Banatball and Transylvaniaball used to be Romanian principalities before the Hungarian conquest. Though a member of German Empireball's imperial family, King Ferdinand of Romania was in charge of Kingdom of Romaniaball's entry on the side of the Entente, respecting his oath before the Romanian Parliament in 1914: "I will reign as a true Romanian", gaining the nickname "the Loyal". As a consequence of this betrayal toward his German roots, Kaiser Wilhelm II had Ferdinand's name erased from the Hohenzollern House register. The Romanians in Austria-Hungaryball entered the war from the very beginning, with hundreds of thousands being mobilized throughout the war. Although most were loyal to Austria-Hungaryball, in time reactionary sentiments emerges, especially after Kingdom of Romaniaball joined the war on the Entente's side. Many of the previously loyal soldiers decide that it's better to risk their lives through desertion, rather than to shoot their ethnical conationals and fight against their own country. Many novels have been written on this subject, most famous being "The Forest of the Hanged" (the punishment for desertion). Initially Kingdom of Romaniaball's attack on Transylvaniaball was successful, but was is quickly pushed back by the combined forces of Austria-Hungaryball, German Empireball and Kingdom of Bulgariaball to the point where it lost all of Southern Romania including Bucharestball and the only region left standing was Moldovaball. In 1917 when the communist revolution started, Bessarabiaball, also region with a Romanian majority as it used to be part of Moldaviaball, declared independence from the Russian Empireball as Democratic Republic of Moldaviaball and 3 months later declares union with Kingdom of Romaniaball. But the communist revolution threw Russian Empireball out of the war and now Kingdom of Romaniaball stood alone on the eastern front. Attacked by Austria-Hungaryball, German Empireball and Kingdom of Bulgariaball he was pushed back until Foscani where after a good defense a stalemate was reached and the Armistice of Focsani was signed and later the Treaty of Bucharest was negociated. As Austria-Hungaryball, German Empireball and Kingdom of Bulgariaball left his clay as part of the treaty. Kingdom of Romaniaball secrelty started to rearm his forces. After Kingdom of Greeceball's offensive on Thessalonikiball knocked Kingdom of Bulgariaball out of the war, Kingdom of Romaniaball redeclared war to the Central Powers (10 November), a day before it ended in Western Europe (11 November) with the Entente being victorious. In the aftermath of World War I every regions of Austria-Hungaryball was given self-determination based on USAball's president Wilson's principle of self-determination, being mostly Romanian Bukovinaball, Banatball and Transylvaniaball voted for a with Kingdom of Romaniaball. Although Banatball voted for union with Kingdom of Romaniaball as well, only 2/3 of was given to Kingdom of Romaniaball while 1/3 is given to Kingdom of Serbiaball. While Kingdom of Serbiaball's claim was not based on historical right, he argued that 250.000 Serbians live there and Banatball's geographical position is close to his capital Belgradeball making it vulnerable from a strategic point of view. While Kingdom of Romaniaball claimed that he has a historical right over Banatball, the Entente promissed him Banat, most people living there are Romanians and they also voted for a union with him. After some arguments between Kingdom of Serbiaball and Kingdom of Romaniaball, Franceball decided to give 1/3 of Banatball to Kingdom of Serbiaball, nevertheless Kingdom of Romaniaball was still happy as he already gained a lot of clay. This event came be known as "The Great Union" where the Romanian provinces of Bessarabiaball, Bukovinaball, Banatball and Transylvaniaball and united with Kingdom of Romaniaball in the same year, with the last being Transylvaniaball on 1st December. All provinces with a Romanian majority were now under a Romanian state, as a ressult Kingdom of Romaniaball's clay more than twice the clay he had before. (Nowdays 1st of December is the national day of Romaniaball representing the great union). While Kingdom of Romaniaball gained a lot of clay, First Hungarian Republicball lost a lot of clay and would not stand idle to accept this. Until the peace and thus the official loss of the territories was signed, First Hungarian Republicball tried to offer cultural and administrative autonomy to the minorities, but they refused, stating that they desire to be separated from him. At this time the borders with Kingdom of Romaniaball were uncertain and Kingdom of Romaniaball passed up to Tisa, but Georges Clemenceau (prime-minister of Franceball) was against it. After some discussion Franceball's Georges Clemenceau agrees and First Hungarian Republicball was asked to accept the new borders of Kingdom of Romaniaball. However First Hungarian Republicball doesn't accept this ultimatum and his government resigns as an act of protest. The next day, promising lost clay back the communist party takes the power, turning into Hungarian Soviet Republicball, and attacking Kingdom of Romaniaball to take back Transylvaniaball. Starting the Hungarian-Romanian War. Initially the attack was successful but the next day Kingdom of Romaniaball counter-attacks on the whole Romanian-Hungarian border, taking back all the lost clay and stops at Tisa river. Hungarian Soviet Republicball decides to attack Czechoslovakiaball instead, they are winning and Franceball promises that if Hungarian Soviet Republicball will retreat from Czechoslovakiathey will give them back the clay from Tisa to the current borders. Hungarian Soviet Republicball accepts and retreats from Czechoslovakiaball, then Franceball asks Kingdom of Romaniaball to retreat to their new borders. However Kingdom of Romaniaball doesn't trust Hungarian Soviet Republicball and he replies that he would comply only after the Hungarian Soviet Republicball army would demobilize. Upon hearing Kingdom of Romaniaball's demands, Hungarian Soviet Republicball answers that from now on he would rely solely on the might of his army and attacks Kingdom of Romaniaball. Eventually Kingdom of Romaniaball won, occupied Budapest, removed the communist party, kept Transylvaniaball, and looted Second Hungarian Republicball, Under pressures of Franceball, Kingdom of Romaniaball gave Second Hungarian Republicball the clay from Tisa river to the current borders back. In 1920 Kingdom of Romaniaball left Second Hungarian Republicball's clay. After Kingdom of Hungaryball's defeat, the Treaty of Trianon was signed by Kingdom of Hungaryball and the Allied Powers (16 countries) where Kingdom of Hungaryball officially accepted the loss of the lands and recognized Transylvaniaball as Romanian clay. As they signed no peace treaty before, Trianon maked the end of World War I between Kingdom of Hungaryball and the Allied Powers. Being officially a defeated state in World War I Kingdom of Hungaryball had no words to say in the Treaty of Trianon, the terms were just imposed on them. Kingdom of Hungaryball claims Trianon is a great injustice to Hungary. Kingdom of Romaniaball claims Trianon is a great justice to all the people oppressed by Hungary. From then on the Treaty of Trianon became a central element in Hungarian nationalism. 'Interwar and World War II (1920 - 1945) ' After Trianon in 1920, Czechoslovakiaball with Kingdom of Romaniaball and Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball formed the Little Entente with support from Franceball to ensure that Kingdom of Hungaryball will not attempt to recover lost clay again. Interwar was the best period of his life. All Romanian-speaking people were united under one country. He had the most clay that he ever had, being refered to as "Greater Romania". He was content and satisfied with himself and was looking for cooperation with other nations as well as cultural and industrial development. He had an active implication in the League of Nations, his capital Bucharestball became known as "Little Paris", many monuments were built, his educational system improved, he became a regional power in its own right being the 3rd strongest army in eastern europe after Sovietball and Second Polish Republicball. His economy flourished becoming one of the greatest oil exporters (thing that later drew Nazi's attention). After King Ferdinand's death in 1927 a time of political instability with regencies began until his son, King Carol II, took the throne in 1930. In 1938 he became world's 4th oil and grain exporter. When Kingdom of Romaniaball and Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball refused to support Czechoslovakiaball in the event of a Nazi Germanyball invasion, the Little Entente broke. When World War II started he asked Second Polish Republicball if they want help against Nazi Germanyball since they already had an alliance. But Second Polish Republicball refused stating that he would rather have an escape route through Kingdom of Romaniaball if they are defeated. After Second Polish Republicball's defeat his politicans and some army escaped through Kingdom of Romaniaball and in exile in Londonball. Kingdom of Romaniaball's help of Second Polish Republicball angered Nazi Germanyball. Franceball and UKball promised that Romaniaball won't lose clay. But Franceball quickly surrendered was defeated by Nazi Germanyball and UKball forgot his promise (asshole). In 1940, after a Soviet Unionball ultimatum, Kingdom of Romaniaball agreed to give up Bessarabiaball and Northern Bukovinaball in exchange for not being invaded. Two thirds of Bessarabiaball were combined with a small part of the Soviet Unionball named Moldavian ASSRball and became Moldavian SSRball. The rest ( Northern Bukovinaball, northern half of the Hotin county and Budjakball) was apportioned to Ukrainian SSRball. Shortly after, Nazi Germanyball mediated a compromise between Kingdom of Romaniaball and the Kingdom of Hungaryball where they gave Northern Transylvaniaball to the Kingdom of Hungary. After that, under the Treaty of Craiova, Southern Dobrujaball (which Bulgariaball lost during the Second Balkan War in 1913), was ceded to Bulgariaball under pressure from . Kingdom of Romaniaball was surprised and felt particullary betrayed by Fascist Italyball who supported Northern Transylvaniaball's annexation. Right after the loss of Northern Transylvaniaball, Ion Antonescu united to form a "National Legionary State" government, which forced the abdication of King Carol II in favor of his 19-year-old son Michael. Carol and his mistress Magda Lupescu went into exile, and Romaniaball, despite the unfavorable outcome of recent territorial disputes, leaned strongly toward the Axis. As part of the deal, the Iron Guard became the sole legal party in Romaniaball. Antonescu became the Iron Guard's honorary leader, while Sima became deputy premier. In power, the Iron Guard stiffened the already harsh anti-Semitic legislation, enacted legislation directed against minority businessmen, tempered at times by the willingness of officials to take bribes, and wreaked vengeance upon its enemies. On 8 October Nazi Germanyball troops began crossing into Romaniaball. They soon numbered over 500,000. On 23 November Romania joined the Axis powers. The cohabitation between the Iron Guard and Antonescu was never an easy one. On 20 January 1941, the Iron Guard attempted a coup, combined with a pogrom against the Jews of Bucharest. Within four days, Antonescu had successfully suppressed the coup. The Iron Guard was forced out of the government. Sima and other legionnaires took refuge in Nazi Germanyball; others were imprisoned. Antonescu abolished the National Legionary State, in its stead declaring Romania a "National and Social State." On 22 June 1941, Nazi Germanyball launched Operation Barbarossa, attacking the Soviet Unionball on a wide front. Romaniaball joined the offensive crossing the river Prut. After recovering Bessarabiaball and Northern Bukovinaball (Operation München), Romaniaball fought side by side with Nazi Germanyball onward to Odessa, Sevastopol, Stalingrad and the Caucasus. The total number of troops involved on the Eastern Front with the Romanian Third and Fourth Army was second only to that of Nazi Germanyball. The Romanian Army had a total of 686,258 men under arms in the summer of 1941 and a total of 1,224,691 men in the summer of 1944. The number of Romanian troops sent to fight Soviet Unionball exceeded that of all of Germany's other allies combined. In February 1943, with the decisive Soviet Unionball counter-offensive at Stalingrad, it was growing clear that the tide of the war turned against the Nazi Germanyball. By 1944, Romania's economy was in tatters because of the expenses of the war, and destructive Allied air bombing throughout Romania, including the capital, Bucharestball. In addition, most of the products sent to Nazi Germanyball were provided without monetary compensation. As a result of these "uncompensated exports", inflation in Romaniaball skyrocketed, causing widespread discontent among the Romanian population, even among groups and individuals who had once enthusiastically supported Nazi Germanyball and the war. On 23 August 1944, King Michael of Romania led a coup against Axis with support from opposition politicians and most of the army, successfully deposing the Antonescu dictatorship. The King then offered a non-confrontational retreat to Nazi Germanyball ambassador Manfred von Killinger. But the Nazis considered the coup "reversible" and attempted to turn the situation around by military force. The Romanian First, Second (forming), and what little was left of the Third and the Fourth Armies (one corps) were under orders from the King to defend Romaniaball against any Nazi Germany attacks. King Michael offered to put the Romanian Army, which at that point had nearly 1,000,000 men, on the side of the Allies. Surprisingly, with Sovietball occupying parts of Romaniaball, Stalin immediately recognized the king and the restoration of the conservative Romanian monarchy. In a radio broadcast to the Romanian nation and army on the night of 23 August King Michael issued a cease-fire, proclaimed Romaniaball's loyalty to the Allies, announced the acceptance of an armistice (to be signed on September 12) offered by UKball, USAball, and Soviet Unionball, and declared war on Nazi Germanyball. The coup accelerated Soviet advance into Romaniaball, but did not avert a rapid occupation and the Soviets captured about 130,000 Romanian soldiers, who were transported to Sovietball clay where many died in prison camps. The armistice was signed on 12 September 1944, on terms virtually dictated by Soviet Unionball. Under the terms of the armistice, Romaniaball announced its unconditional surrender to the Soviet Unionball and was placed under occupation of the Allies with the Soviet Unionball as their representative, in control of media, communication, post, and civil administration behind the front. It has been suggested that the coup may have shortened World War II by up to six months, thus saving hundreds of thousands of lives. During the Moscow Conference in October 1944 Winston Churchill of UKball proposed an agreement to Soviet Unionball leader Joseph Stalin on how to split up Eastern Europe into spheres of influence after the war. Assholeball offered Soviet Unionball a 90% share of influence in Romaniaball. As he declared war on Nazi Germanyball on the night of 23 August 1944, border clashes between Hungaryball and Romaniaball troops erupted almost immediately. On 24 August Nazi Germanyball troops attempted to seize Bucharestball and suppress Michael's coup, but were repelled by the city's defenses, which received some support from USAball Air Force (good guy USAball, not like his asshole dad who forgot his promise and then sold us). Other Nazi Germanyball units in the country suffered severe losses: remnants of the Sixth Army retreating west of the Prut River were cut off and destroyed by the Soviets, which was now advancing at an even greater speed, while Romanian units attacked German garrisons at the Ploiești oilfields, forcing them to retreat to Hungaryball. Romaniaball captured over 50,000 Nazi prisoners around this time, who were later surrendered to Soviet Unionball. In early September, Sovietball and Romaniaball entered Transylvaniaball and captured the towns of Brașov and Sibiu while advancing toward the Mureș River. Their main objective was Clujball, a city regarded as the historical capital of Transylvania. However, the Second Hungarian Army was present in the region, and together with the Eighth German Army engaged the Allied forces on 5 September in what was to become the Battle of Turda, which lasted until 8 October and resulted in heavy casualties for both sides. Also around this time, Hungaryball carried out his last independent offensive action of the war, penetrating Arad County in western Romaniaball. Despite initial success, a number of Romaniaball cadet battalions managed to stop the Hungaryball advance at the Battle of Păuliș, and soon a combined Romaniaball - Soviet Unionball counter-attack overwhelmed Hungaryball, who gave ground and evacuated Arad itself on 21 September. Romaniaball ended the war fighting against Nazi Germanyball alongside Sovietball in Transylvaniaball, Hungaryball, Yugoslaviaball, Austriaball and Czechoslovakiaball, from August 1944 until the end of the war in Europe.In May 1945, the First and Fourth armies took part in the Prague Offensive. The Romanian Army incurred heavy casualties fighting Nazi Germany. Of some 538,000 Romanian soldiers who fought against the Axis in 1944 - 45, some 167,000 were killed, wounded or went missing. After the war, under the 1947 Treaty of Paris, the Allies did not acknowledge Romaniaball as a co-belligerent nation but as "ally of Hitlerite Germany". Like Finlandball, Romaniaball had to pay $300 million to Soviet Unionball as war reparations. However, the treaty recognized that Romaniaball switched sides on 24 August 1944, and therefore "acted in the interests of all the United Nations". As a reward, Northern Transylvaniaball was recognized as an integral part of Romaniaball, but the border with Soviet Unionball was fixed at its state on January 1941, restoring Bessarabiaball and Northern Bukovinaball to Soviet Unionball and leaving Southern Dobrujaball to Bulgariaball. 'Communism and Revolution (1945 - 1989) ' The Soviet Unionball's occupation following World War II facilitated the rise of communism. In 1947, they initiated a coup where King Michael was forced to abdicate and a single-party of people's republic was established becoming last countryball from the Eastern Bloc to become communist. Between 1948 and 1950, he hunted down and arrested all the democrats and legionaries from his clay. In 1965, Nicolae Ceausescu became the leader of SR Romaniaball. Gradually, SR Romaniaball begins to distance itself from the Soviet Unionball. In 1965, SR Romaniaball declared autonomy within the Communist Bloc. In 1968, SR Romaniaball refused to attack Czechoslovakiaball. The Soviet Unionball wanted to annex SR Romaniaball but USAball had his support. SR Romaniaball became good friends with North Koreaball and Chinaball and started trading with the capitalist side of Europe, which angered Soviet Unionball. Ceausescu also made SR Romaniaball a great trading and industrial power with the GDP growth of 10% every year, he earned praise both from the west and from the people of SR Romaniaball, but unfortunately this golden age was going to last just until 1977 when a great earthquake destroyed a great part of Bucharestball. After taking some money for rebuilding Bucharestball, SR Romaniaball borrowed 11 billion dollars from UNball because he wanted to build the House of the People (Now the seat of the Parliament of Romania and the second-largest administrative building in the world). In that moment all the money SR Romaniaball had were already invested, and because Ceausescu wanted to pay those money back to UNball back as quikly as possible and he decided to take the money he needed from any possible source. Obsessed with repaying the national debt, Ceausescu ordered a ban on importation of any consumer products and commanded exportation of all goods produced in Romania except minimum food supplies. Severe restrictions of civil rights were imposed. SR Romaniaball was the only communist country not to break its diplomatic relations with Israelcube. In 1982, SR Romaniaball criticized Soviet Unionball's invasion of Afghanistanball. In 1987, SR Romaniaball refused to follow Soviet Unionball's reform trends. After fall of the Berlin Wall and the Warsaw Pact, SR Romaniaball was the only communist country left in Eastern Europe, except for Soviet Unionball. On 16 december 1989, Lasló Trókes said bad things about the regime and he needed to be exiled, but people revolted simmilar to the French Revolution in Timișoaraball. On 20 December 1989 Ceausescu returns from Iranball to deal with the revolt in Timișoaraball and labels them as enemies of socialism. On 21 December 1989 Ceausescu gathers a lot of people in Bucharestball to boost the population's support for socialism, but the reaction was the opposite, people started shouting "We are the people, down with the dictator!", "Death to the murderer!", etc. Ceausescu sent the army to deal with the revolutionaries and fighting on the streets began. On 22 December 1989, the army sides with the democrats. Ceausescu and his wife were executed and SR Romaniaball became democratic. SR Romaniaball had the bloodiest revolution in 1989 with 1104 deaths and many wounded. 'Modern Romania (1989 - Present)' Although Ceausescu was gone, the corrupt system he built wasn't tore down. As such most Romaniaball politicians were previously politicians in SR Romaniaball, corrruption and abuse of power continued. Much of the PRC (Romanian Communist Party) became PSD (Social-Democrat Party) and PDL (Demoract-Liberal Party). One of the post-communist politicians was Ion Iliescu, who became president and the corruption continued. In 1991, Romaniaball had a new constitution and Moldovaball became independent. But Russiaball helped a coup in Transnistriaball in 1991 (part of Moldovaball) and to this day has troops stationed for "peacekeeping", which makes the union unlikely (lol, Russia and peace in the same sentence). After two revots of miners, in 1996 Romaniaball had a better president and started relations with USAball. After 9/11 Romania supported USAball in his wars. In 2004 Romaniaball entered NATOball and in 2007 entered with Bulgariaball in EUball. In 30 October 2015 the Colectiv Club fire happend (64 deaths, four of five members from the band that sang died too, over 200 wounded, a hope destroyed) many people went on the street and protested peacefully (something new for Romaniaball) against the goverment because if the corruption wasn't dominating the goverment the Colectiv Club incident wasn't going to happen. It had success for a while and Romaniaball became the fastest growing economy of Europe. In February 2017, the Social-Democrat Party won the elections and things started to go downhill again, they wanted to make a law to forgive some of the corrupt politicians that are in jail and liberate them. Over 600.000 people, including the president Klaus Iohannis (as semi-presidential republic the president doesn't have the power to veto everything), protested peacefully against the goverment again and again for a week until the government accepted their demands. The law was abrogated but PSD is still in power. Due to massive protests the law was not passed, the Social-Democrats used the prime-minister as a scapegoat and voted in the Parliament to remove him. But the same party is still in power and dark days lie ahead. Our hope stands in Laura Codruța Kövesi who is the current chief prosecutor of the National Anticoruption Directorate and the only thing still keeping PSD in check. On a lesser extent, President Klaus Iohannis also helps (he's a silent workhouse, doesn't speak much but does a lot) but not as much since Romaniaball is a semi-presidential republic and the president has limited power. If you thought Donald Trump has a low approval rating, you should see PSD, they are almost unilaterally hated. He is one of the most religious countryballs, Vaticanball has a great opinion of him, which is unusual considering he's not of Catholicball. Hungaryball's Rumors (Present) Romaniaball's ancestry Hungaryball likes to spread rumors that Romaniaball isn't of SPQRball and Daciaball descent but of Cumaniaball which is a turkic tribe. This is to get a claim on Transylvaniaball based on the "we were first" argument. He even teaches his kids in history class that Romania had nothing to do with the Roman Empire, desperate. Then how come Romania speaks a latin-based language? Those poor cuman kids being forced to learn latin in schools because reasons. And how come that it was Hungaryball's most famous chronicler, Simon of Keza, who stated in 1282 that " Romania used to be the SPQRball who elected to remain in Panonia when Hunball arrived". Not to mention that Byzantineball and Italyball chroniclers and pretty much everyone else also said the same. While nobody said anything about Romaniaball and Cumaniaball being related, not even Hungaryball, until Trianon 1920. Italyball's scholar Poggio Bracciolin stated that " Romania's ancestors had been SPQRball colonists settled by Emperor Trajan" and Aeneas Sylvius Piccolomini stated that " Romanians are an italian race". This was 15th century, long before 19th century's nationalist movements. Nor is there cultural connection between Romaniaball and Cumaniaball, while there were and still are many connections between Romania, SPQRball and Daciaball besides language, such as the popular costumes of Romania in middle ages that were indentical with that of Dacia and celebrations such as "Mărţişor" which was the SPQR's praise to the god of war Mars then it changed into a praise of the coming of spring as the Roman Empire converted to christianity. Romaniaball's name Another lie Hungaryball likes to spread is that the name Romaniaball was invented at the Little Union in 1859 and it didn't exist before that, they were called "Vlachs". This argument is ironic considering that the word "Vlach" comes from old Germanic and means Roman. Besides that, Romaniaball never called themselves "Vlachs", that's what they were called by other people but they called themselves Romani, Romei, Rumani and Români as the language evolved ("Români" means Romanians in modern Romanian), derivatives of Latin adjective "Romanus" which meant "Citizen of the Roman Empire", and they called Wallachiaball "the Romanian Land" ("Țeara Rumânească" in old Romanian, "Țara Românească" in modern Romanian. Țeara/Țara = Latin Terra = Land). The Romanians in Moldaviaball called themselves "Moldovans" but acknowledged that they speak Romanian and that they and Wallachia with Transylvaniaball are the same people. Romaniaball's language He also likes to say that Romaniaball made a whole new language in the 19th century then forced everyone to learn it, besides how ridiculous and impossible this sounds, it was only the chyliric alphabet changed to latin and some words were taken from Franceball, but most of the language remained the same. Again it was Hungaryball's Stephan Szántó who stated that "their language would be understandable by real Italians" long before 19th century, that awkward moment when you try to promote a false history but you can't because you wrote down the truth yourself centuries ago. And even if you look at actual texts from old Romanian, in the oldest written Romanian text ever found which is Nascu's letter in 1521 (long before the 19th century), you'll find that out of 190 words (excluding substantives), 175 have latin origin, and is mutually intelligible with modern Romanian. Old Romanian: "dau štire domnïetale za lukrul turčilor kum amĭ auzit èu kŭ ĩpŭratul au èšit den sofïę ši aimintrě nue ši sěu dus ĩ sus pre dunŭre"; Modern Romanian: "dau știre dumitale de lucrul turcilor cum am auzit eu că împăratul a iesit din Sofia și aimintrea nu e și s-au dus în sus pe Dunăre". Even if you don't understand Romanian you can't help but notice that it's similar. It's sad to see that 20th century propaganda still exists in 21st century. Hungaryball can't get into acceptance over the fact that Transylvaniaball is Romanian so he makes up history and hides under the rug everything that contradicts him, you have a hard case of deinal my friend. Personality He is inventive, known for the unusual solutions he finds to problems, working with Romaniaball almost always means amazing solutions will be found, sometimes unexpected, sometimes unorthodox, to any problems that may arise. He is a conflict avoider but at the same time loves conflict. He has a hidden dark side but as long as you're nice he won't impale you. He seems to care less about lots of things, including his own future sometimes, but when he is passionate about something he goes the extra mile. He is one of the most religious countryballs, Vaticanball has a great opinion of him, which is unusual considering he's not of Catholicball. If Polandball cannot into space and Estoniaball cannot into nordic, Romaniaball cannot into less corrupt. Like Serbiaball and Slovakiaball, Romaniaball hates Hungaryball often fighting or arguing with him in comics, but it's not always the case, in spite of their differences they can into friends. His national day is on 1st of December (The Great Union) but his birthday is on 24 January 1859 (The Little Union) when Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball united into Romaniaball. As such his astrological sign is Aquarius. Relationships Friends (Prieteni) * Moldovaball - My beautiful wife, I of loving her so much. I will try protect her from big bully Russiaball and that Igor Dodon. you are of my clay join me or ill anschluss yuo * Bulgariaball - Best Friend! we are both orthodox and remove kebab. We share a Giurgiuball - Ruseball friendship bridge over Danuble. Thanks for support in the anti-corruption fight! I like your beaches. * Serbiaball - Has always been a good friend to me and vice-versa, we are both orthodox and remove kebab, we built together and share a hydroelectric power plant over the Danube. gib western banat * Greeceball - Good friend for 2000 years , we are both orthodox and like removing kebab. I like greek beaches. * Armeniaball - Good friend as well, he is also orthodox and likes removing kebab. * Polandball - Good friend and old neighbour, reliable ally, but he likes stupid Bozgorball too much. * Slovakiaball - Good friend and old neighbourd, hates Hungaryball more than me and Serbiaball combined. Also has problem with Gypsyball. Never forget 1968. * Czechiaball - Awesome beer drinker and old neighbourd. Also I like his Škoda cars and he likes Dacia. Never forget 1968. * Georgiaball - Good friend, we are both orthodox and like removing Vodkaball. * EUball finds him unpredicible but I know he's all right. * Azerbaijanball - Good friend, he is kebab but good kebab, we both like removing Gypsyball. But Armeniaball is right in the conflict, just exchange some territory and stop fighting. * Italyball - Best brother. We were both born in 19th century and we are corrupt (Not good). Pizza is awesome and he likes mici. * Spainball - Good sister. She also takes care of my cousin, uncle, aunt, the other cousin and so on... Also the best prostitutes in Madrid are of Romanians. * Portugalball - Good brother. Although I don't visit him as much as my other brothers we like each other and I like very much Cristiano Ronaldo! * Andorraball - Cute little brother, I like his landscapes. * San Marinoball - Little brother, I like his landscapes too. * Monacoball - Rich little brother, I like his casinos. * Vaticanball - Little brother that likes me because I'm religious. I like Pope Francis, he is a great model even for non-catholics. * Aromaniaball - Son living in Albania and Greeceball, thanks for keeping my culture. * USAball - We're bros. I really admire his Democracy and FREEDOM! I'm in his NATO alliance. He also helps me with military stuff. * Canadaball - Good friends and nice trading partners. * Australiaball - He donated me an Antarctic station! * Germanyball - Undisputed ruler of EUball! He gives me nice Volkswagen cars. He has a dark past and stole some of my clay when he was Naziball, but he's genuinely sorry and I forgive him. He is also my sister's husband. * Netherlandsball- I like your disco and your girls. * Japanball - I like their Anime and Sushi. * South Koreaball - I like their K-pop and PSY and even Kimchi. * Chinaball - Trading partner, I also like his rice. * Israelcube - It may not look like we have much in common, but his anthem was written by a Romanian jew based on a Romanian folklore song "Cucuruz cu frunza-n sus". In WW2, while other Axis members gave their Jewcubes to Naziball, I refused saying that they are my jews. After WW2 I sent my Jewcubes to him, to this day 4% of Israelcubes speak Romanian. During the Cold War I was the only communist nation to recognise his existance and I will soon move my embassy to Jerusalemcube . * South Africaball - I like Pretoriaball, but sorry, I still hate Russiaball. * Iraqball - Even though he is kebab, he likes my food. * Republika Srpskaball - Serbia's son, he likes me because I remove kebab. * Croatiaball - A kebab remover, he is catholic but it's not a problem. I like his old cities. Neutral/Frenemies (Neutri/Prinamici) * Hungaryball - Will not stop complaining about Trianon, even though it was almost 100 years ago and he deserved it. He is trying to rob my clay. But we can into friends as we both hate kebabs, immigrants and Gypsyball. Although we should hate each other, we don't always do. "Hungaryball: I hate you! Romaniaball: I hate you too! Gypsyball: Hello guys! Hungaryball: But you hate him more right? Romaniaball: *shoots Gypsyball* Hungaryball: Nice shot buddy! Romaniaball: Let's get some palinka!" * Ukraineball - We both hate Russiaball and can into friends but he is stubborn and threatens to destroy my delta fauna with his stupid Bystroye Canal despite EUball telling him to stop. GIB BACK BUDJAK AND CERNAUTI! although I don't blame you, Russiaball stole it and you woke up with it after Sovietball died. But IT'S MY RIGHTFUL CLAY! YOU NEVER EVEN HAD IT BEFORE 1940, I HAD THAT CLAY EVER SINCE Daciaball WAS FOUNDED AND LATER AS PART OF Moldaviaball! IT'S MY ANCESTRAL CLAY! * Franceball - Was a role model for me when I was born, she also helped me a lot of in World War I which eventually led to the unification of Greater Romaniaball, but now she's mostly an annoying big sister. (Raise your right hand if you like the French, raise both hands if you are French) * Turkeyball - He invaded my clay and persecuted my ancestors. But we can into friends now and we both hate Russiaball. Also he has beautiful resorts, I like some of his food and he likes Hagi. But gib back sword of Stephen the Great! If you attack my friends I will impale you!(i like his films) * UKball - In World War II you forgot your promise that you won't allow Naziball and Sovietball to rob my clay then you sold me to Sovietball. A**hole. But we can into friends as I constantly humiliate you by stealing your jobs, including your high paying jobs. Of course, Romaniaball steals your jobs, but maybe, if someone without contacts or money can steal your jobs, you're a moron. * Austriaball - He and Hungaryball used to have my clay, nowdays he's a nice holiday destination.They were the first country who recognized my independence from Ottoman Empire. * Albaniaball - Long live the Illyrian-Dacian friendship! He also is my distant relative and his anthem music is made by Ciprian Porumbescu. But plox stop recognising Kosovoball and hating Serbiaball. * Macedoniaball - I don't really hate you, but you are pretty much Bulgarian, ok? * Indiaball - I would like you more IF YOU DIDN'T SEND ALL YOUR GYPSIES TO ME. Enemies (Dușmani/Inamici) * Gypsyball - GET OUT OF MY CLAY YOU DIRTY PARASITE AND GO BACK TO INDIA!!! * Russiaball - WORST COUNTRY EVER!!! STOLE MY TREASURE IN WW1!!! STOLE CERNAUTI, BUGEAC, MOLDOVA AND TURNED ME COMMUNIST!!! NEVER FORGET FANTANA ALBA MASSACRE!!! * Belarusball - Little Russian puppet, I kinda feel sorry for him. * Transnistriaball - MINI-RUSSIAN SCUM FROM SOVIETBALL'S RAPE LEAVE YOUR MOM ALONE AND YOU WILL NEVER BECOME A COUNTRY!!! * Szekelylandball - HUNGARIANS SEPARATISTS WHO WANT AUTONOMIA!!! YOU ARE OF MY CLAY NOT OF BOZGORBALL! * Gagauziaball - YOU ARE OF YOUR MOM SO LISTEN TO HER, ALSO WHY ARE YOU EVEN IN HER CLAY? GO BACK TO TURKEY!!! * Chadball - STOP USING MY FLAG YOU KEBAB!!! I FIRST USED THAT FLAG IN 1859 WHILE YOU FIRST USED IT IN 1960!!! 100 YEARS LATER YOU FLAG STEALER!!! * Kosovoball - YOU ARE PART OF SERBIA, STOP THINKING YOU ARE OF INDEPENDENT! * ISISball - IF YOU TRY TO ATTACK ME I WILL IMPALE ALL OF YOU!!! * North Koreaball - DEATH OF KIM-JONG FAT YOU ARE NOT REAL KOREA!!! Neighbours * Bulgariaball in the south. * Serbiaball in the south-west. * Hungaryball in the north-west. * Moldovaball in the north-east. * Ukraineball in the north and east. Divisions Cities(Orase) Polandball map of Romania.png Romaniaball has many cities but the most famous are * Bucharestball - My great capital and the 6th largest city in EUball. Many nightclubs, malls and an awesome therme. Like all cities he has a dangerous neighborhood called Ferentari (from FER). Many protests recently. He is nicknamed "Little Paris". Good friend with Sofiaball and Belgradeball. Rival of Budapestball. The legend says he was named after a shepherd called Bucur, in love with a young lady called Dâmboviţa (That's the name of the main river that crosses the city). * Cluj Napocaball - Capital of Transylvaniaball and my 2nd largest city. He has beautiful sights and keeps the most of the interwar era buildings intact. Home of UNTOLD music festival. * Timișoaraball - My Pragueball and 3rd largest city. Home of the 1989's Revolution and most liberal city in Romania. Soon European Capital of Culture in 2021. Home of Cris-Tim saucisse and good friend with Novi Sadball. * Iașiball - Capital of Moldovaball (Region) (not Beserrabia) and my 4th largest city. Very cultural and nice. Home of the Palace of Culture. Good friend with Chișinăuball. Was my capital in 1916-1918 when Bucharestball was occupied by Central Powers. * Constanțaball - My 5th largest city and the only large city with sea access. Makes money from tourism and overseas transportation. Some kebabs, Greeks and Russians live here, but they live in peace. Good friend with Istanbulball, Varnaball and Thessalonikiball. * Sibiuball - European Capital of Culture in 2007. Many historic buildings. Also the first prototype of space rockets (somewhere around 1500-1600). Home of Scandia Sibiu, the best pateu in Romania. * Brașovball - The city between the mountains. Many ski resorts nearby and the Biggest Catholic Church in Eastern Europe. Also look for the Brasov sign on the mountain, just like in Hollywood, near Bran Castle. * Târgovișteball - Old capital before Bucharestball became capital in 1862. Where Vlad the Impaler ruled and Ceausescu was killed. Regions * Munteniaball - Wears sunglasses, drives BMW, thinks of himself the center of the world. * Olteniaball - Is dangerous and has swords, a mini-Serbiaball. * Dobrujaball - Makes fun of everyone else because she has sea access. * Transylvaniaball - Is very patient and has a lot of mountains don't go alone with him at night. Legend says he also took part in the 1859 union but being so paitent only made it in 1918. * Moldovaball - Has a lot of churches and is a drunkard. * Crișanaball - Modest and nice. * Banatball - Fancies himself the best regionball. * Maramureșball - Has a happy colorful graveyard, with blue and yellow and poetry, some find it creepy. * Bukovinaball - half of it because Sovietball! NEVER FORGET FÂNTÂNA ALBĂ MASACRE!!! * Bessarabiaball - IS ROMANIAN AND WILL BE ROMANIAN CLAY AGAIN!!! Counties * Albaball * Aradball * Argeșball * Bacăuball * Bihorball * Bistrița-Năsăudball * Botoșaniball * Brașovball * Brăilaball * Buzăuball * Caraș-Severinball * Călarașiball * Clujball * Constanțaball * Covasnaball * Dâmbovițaball * Doljball * Galațiball * Giurgiuball * Gorjball * Harghitaball * Hunedoaraball * Ialomițaball * Iașiball * Ilfovball * Maramureșball * Mehedințiball * Mureșball * Neamțball * Oltball * Prahovaball * Satu Mareball * Sălajball * Sibiuball * Suceavaball * Teleormanball * Timișball * Tulceaball * Vasluiball * Vâlceaball * Vranceaball Family (Familie) * Moldovaball is his wife/sister. * Aromaniaball is his son. * Transnistriaball is his Russian stepson. * Szekelylandball is his Hungarian stepson. * Gagauziaball is his Turkic stepson. * Daciaball and SPQRball are his grandparents. * Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball are his parents. * Franceball is his sister. * Germanyball is his brother-in-law. * EUball is his nephew. * Canadaball is his nephew. * Italyball is his brother. * Spainball is his sister. * USAball is his nephew. * Portugalball is his brother. * Cataloniaball is his sister. * Andorraball is his little brother. * San Marinoball is his little brother. * Monacoball is his little brother. * Vaticanball is his little brother. Alphabet (Alfabet) The Romanian alphabet is a modification of the classical Latin alphabet and consists of 31 letters, five of which (ă, â, î, ș, ț) have been added for the phonetic requirements of the language. * Ă sounds like a in "Above" where as A sounds like a in "Father". * Ș sounds like "sh" in "Shopping" where as S sounds like s in "Song". * Ț sounds like "zz" in "Pizza" where as T sounds like t in "Time". Â and Î is the same sound and letter, but Â is used in the middle of a word while Î at the beginning and at the end of a word for aesthetic reasons. They have nothing that can be compared to in English, but sounds like this. Quotes *Așa, și?/Și ce dacă? (So what?). *Mă rog (I pray) - Whatever. *Pe care (on which) - Romanian grammarnazi's favourite. *Vorbești Românește? (Do you speak Romanian?) *Basarabia pamant romanesc! (Bessarabia Romanian clay!) *Foarte tare frate (Very cool bro) *Să îi pice fața! (To drop his face) - to be surprised. *Să îi pice fisa! (To drop his coin) - to suddenly get it. *Să scoți din pepeni (To drive out of watermelons) - to drive nuts. *Să îi sară muștarul (To have his mustard jump off) - to lose temper. *Să mergi pe mâna mea (To walk on my hand) - to trust me. *Să își bage picioarele (To stick his feet in) - to call it quit. *La mama naibii (At the devil's mother) - far away. *Să aibă un morcov în fund (To have a carrot in the bum) - to look nervous. *Să tragi un pui de somn (To pull a chick of sleep) - to sleep for a short duration. *Ca baba și mitraliera (Like an old lady and a machine-gun) - very unfit for the task. *Să calci pe bec (To step on a lightbulb) - to make a mistake. *Floare la ureche (Flower at ear) - easy. *Dus cu pluta (Gone on a raft) - crazy. *Sugativă (Blotting paper) - drunkard. *Să te îmbeți cu apă rece (To get drunk with cold water) - to fool yourself. *Să plimbe ursul (To walk the bear) - to go away and leave me in peace. *Să frece menta (To rub the mint) - to waste time. *Să taie frunze la câini (To cut leaves at the dogs) - to waste time. *Să te aburească (To throw vapors at you) - to try to fool you. *Să te bage in ceață (To put you in the fog) - to try to fool you. *Să te ducă cu preșul (To carry you with the rug) - to try to manipulate and fool you. *Să iei țeapă (To take a spike) - to be fooled, resulting in your own misfortune. *Să vândă gogoși (To sell doughnuts) - to lie. *Praf (Dust) - extremly tierd, low quality. *Varză (Cabbage) - extremly tired, low quality. *A avea ac de cojocul tău (To have needle for your coat) - To promise revenge. *Tufă de Veneția (Venice bush) - stupid. *Beton (Concrete) - cool. *Minte creață (Curly mind) - unusual ideas. *La Paștele cailor (At the horses’ Easter) - it will never happen. *Să te lupți cu morile de vânt (To fight with the windmills) - to do pointless things. *Să-ți ajungă cuțitul la os (To have the knife reach your bone) - to not be able to take anymore. *Să se uite ca cioara la ciolan (To stare like the crow at the bone) - to be confused. *Să se uită ca pisica în calendar (To stare like the cat at the calendar) - to be confused. *Să bagi mâna-n foc (To put your hand in the fire) - to vouch for someone. *Televizorul are purici (The TV has fleas) - there's static on the TV. *Ai casa în pantă? (Is your house on a slope?) - suggesting you should close the door. *Merge cu cioara vopsită (Walks with the painted crow) - is dishonest, unfair, a liar. *Să faci din ţânţar armăsar (To make a stallion out of a mosquito) - to exaggerate. *Să cazi din lac în puț (To fall from the lake in the well) - to go from bad to worse. How to draw Drawing Romaniaball is simple. # Draw the basic circle shap and divide it into three vertical stripes. # Colour the stripes respectively of these colours: blue, yellow, red. # Draw two eyes, fill them with white and you've finished. Flag Colors Links * Facebook page Gallery Artwork Romania.jpg 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Romania's birthdate 2.png|Nationalist Romania Regions of Romania.png|Regions of Romaniaball Polandball map of Romania.png|Regions of Romaniaball(With neghiobers) Romaniaball-0.png|Romaniaball with girlfriend Moldovaball. 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg|Similar flags 28bw7iw2298x.png|Romania uses metric 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg|Orthodox countries Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png tTwbe48.png|Traditional Romanian hat 482393 606085056071533 2074558464 n.png|badly drawn Soldier.png|A badass romanian soldier with an AK-47 Kingdom of Romaniaball.png SR Romaniaball.png Romaniaball.png Romaniaball.PNG Buc.png Giurgiuball.png Albaball.png Carash-Severinball.png Cëlërashiball.png Bacëuball.png Botoshaniball.png Dambovita.png Buzëuball.png Brashovball.png Constanta.png Brëilaball.png 1240014 211603285671463 767120185 n.jpg Aieprbauewrufvweilbfi.jpg Bihorball.png Clujball.png Szekelyland2.jpg Munteniaball.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png VoNkUek.png Ukraine and Romania.png|Romania is drawn terribly Comics PNGs 0YOOU.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png 10801708 1566896506855821 6547591952802459978 n.png 11535910 381512438706511 3932973353397554722 n.png 1460064 186860321505058 1380692150 n.png 2xxrKHP.png 4xCY2xi.png 5RYt26J.png 8Kn6qRj-600x1012.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Commie Race.png Country Changer.png CQlB0fk.png Enough Reasons.png Et7VFQE.png Feeling Small.png Film Sofia!.png Filming in Romania.png Greatest moments.png Great Success.png Gypsys_plan.png HadNQkp.png Hanukkah.png How to get rid of gypsies.png Hungary or Libya.png Immigrants.png Invasions.png Japan, Master Samurai.png Japanese 6ball.png Join What Club.png Malta Helping.png Metodos inortodocsos.png|Needs better resolution Moldova poor.PNG Murica Being Nice.png No Help Gypsies.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Poor Moldavia.png qgv5uVh.png Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png Romaniaball regions.png Romania haloween.png Romania-Vampire-Halloween.png rRPmYnn.png Show Your License.png Smokes like a Turk.png SPQR ball meets his family1.png|Romaniaball is at a family reunion! Story of Ion.png The Ebola breakout.png Tourists from around the world.png Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png V2eAZF3.png Versailles and Trianon.png Y7dQ6gA.png YvfBXcI.png 'fIcyCxy.png 'Murica worried about Texas.jpg 'w8Ddr0v.png JPGS and Gifs Vampires.jpg Take Them Back.jpg Croatian Poker.jpg Lord of the Balkans.jpg I'am Of Roman.jpg 10150601 622537961212688 7741257634247985362 n.jpg Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg Unorthodox Measures.jpg lellelelel.jpg Full of gypsies.jpg es:Rumaniaball fr:Roumanieball it:Romaniaball pl:Romaniaball ro:Româniaball tr:Romanyatopu zh:罗马尼亚球 Category:Romaniaball Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Europe Category:Homosex Remover Category:Characters Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Balkans Category:Black Sea Category:Commie Removers Category:Vodka Remover Category:USA allies Category:Christian Lovers Category:Russian Haters Category:Axis Category:East Europe Category:Gypsy Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Morocco Category:Southeast Europe Category:Vikings Category:Anti Kosovo Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:Three lines Category:Unitary Category:Latin Category:Pro Serbia Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Kebab Removers